A bunch of Fanfics
by Kisa Namikaze BKN
Summary: Okay, so I couldn't be bothered to post them all separatley so I put them all together. There are Shugo Chara ones and Naruto ones. Mostly T's, maybe a few M's. You'll know the pairings when you read them. R&R! :D /KisaNamikazeBknsFanficUpdates?skip nax wizard true for updates!
1. Quiestions

**A bunch of Fanfics**

**Love or Hate**

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like me?"

"No."

"Do you want to be with me forever?"

"No."

"Do you think I'm fat?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I'm cheesy?"

"Yes"

Naruko had heard just enough to make her want to run off and cry. But before she could run anywhere, Sasuke grabbed her hand. She looked at him confused.

"Naruko, I don't like you. I love you. I don't want to be with you forever, I NEED to be with you forever. I think you have a big fat heart full of love for me. I think your cheesy and kind hearted."

Naruko's eyes filled with tears of joy as Sasuke bent down to stear this confession into a kiss. Naruko had never felt so happy in her life.

The End

**Naruko: *Blushes* L-Lauren! What are you doing writing that?!**

**Sasuke: Well, that is the way I feel about you *smirks***

**Me: Sasuke! None of your perverted business infront of me!**

**Sasuke: Aww, but I wanna play with my toy! *smirks***

**Naruko: AHH! Sasuke let me go! Lauren help me! *blushes***

**Me: *whistles***

**Naruko: LAUREN!**


	2. A night to remember

**The best night ever...**

**(Warning! Rated M for sexual themes!)**

She sat there, waiting for him to arrive. He promised he would come, even though he might be a sly cat pervert. She waited and waited and waited. She looked at the clock. 10:49pm. Tears began to flood in her eyes. She finally disided to give up waiting for him and slowly drifted off to sleep.

She started to have a dream about the cat running away from her. She was chasing after him and he kept on running. "Wait! Wait, come back!" She would call. Then she would call his name. Somebody began shaking her out of her sleep and looked up to see he was there. "Your late." She glared at him. He smirked at her. "Her so sexy when your upset, it makes me feel...hungry." With that, he locked his lips to hers and without her noticing, slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"Hmm..." She moaned, he started pulling of her night gown. "God, your so hot." He said, licking his lips. Shu gasped as he pulled down her panties and began to lick her woman area. "Ahh...no, not ther-ahh!" she moaned. He pulled away and smirked. "You taste just like strawberries." He continued his work at her woman area. "Hurry up!" She commanded, handing him a condom. He smirked. "Your that desperate?" She pouted. He slipped on the condom and ready his position with his 'partner in crime' waiting outside her gate. She nodded and he slipped in his member. She moaned as he began to thrust in and out of her. She frew back her head and moaned everytime his member slipped into her. "M...more!" she commanded, clutching his hair. He did as he was told and began pushing harder into her. He began to moan with her.

Soon, he was pounding into her, sweat dripping from both of them. Her climax was coming closer by the minute. He bent down and began licking her boobs. She blushed bright red. "I-IKUTO!" She screamed, but he didn't stop. He on pounding and pounding into her. "Ikuto! Stop! Nahhh!" she moaned. He didn't stop though. He kept on shoving in and out of her for the last 10 minutes. Finally, his climax arrived. "AMU!" He wailed and pulled him member out of her. Amu rested her head on Ikuto's chest.

"I love you Ikuto." She said, falling asleep on him.

"I love you to Amu." He replied, kissing her forehead.

The End

**Amu: *blushes bright red***

**Ikuto: I enjoyed our first fanfic *smirks***

**Me: Ikuto, I'm leaving now so you and Amu can have some...PRIVATE time together.**

**Amu: NO! DONT LEAVE ME ALONE WITH IKUTO LAUREN! PLEA-AHH! IKUTO LET ME GO!**

**Ikuto: What? She said we could have some private time. *smirks***

**Me: Oh well, R&R!**


	3. Whode that guy?

**Whose that guy?**

**Chat room 1**

_HotandSpiced! has entered the chat room_

_Babezlover has entered the chat room_

_HotandSpiced!: Yo!_

_Babezlover: hn._

_HotandSpiced!: Wuu2?_

_Babeslover: Y do u care? Idk u..._

_HotandSpiced!: well to start of with, u girl or boy?_

_Babezlover: Boy..._

_Hotandspiced!: u said 'hn' the guy i like says that all the time!_

_Babezlover: Hn. I say that to the girl i like all the time and she never gets affended by it.._

_HotandSpiced!: LOL! the guy i like has a group of fangirls following him around._

_Babezlover: I have a fanclub to...wats the guy look like?_

_HotandSpiced: he has black duck-butt hair and black onyx eyes..._

_Babezlover: . . ._

_HotandSpiced!: Hello?_

_Babezlover: Naruko?  
HotandSpiced!: How do u no my name?!_

_Babezlover: Its me, Sasuke..._

_HotandSpiced: . . ._

_Babezlover: I luv u to Naruko :) xx_

_**Babezlover has left the chat**_

Naruko sat at home, staring at her laptop. The bell rang and she got up to answer it. She could not believe her eyes when Sasuke was stood at the door. "Hey, wanna go to Itchiraku's with me?" he smirked. She grabbed her coat and grabbed his hand as they ran 0ff down to Itchiraku's for their first date.

The End

**Sasuke: Why was I Babezlover?**

**Me: Because your in love with a babe**

**Naruko: Why was I HotandSpiced!?**

**Me: Because you are in love with a hot and spicy person**

**Sasuke: Ok, Naruko I have a punishment for u cuz u didnt agree with Lauren *smirks***

**Naruko: LAUREN IM GONNA KILL U FOR THIS! **

**Me: *whistles* R&R!**


End file.
